


Cookie Run Role Switch: The Swappening

by Candytheedgydoggo



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candytheedgydoggo/pseuds/Candytheedgydoggo
Summary: Thanks to him, a mysterious cursed chest is broken and it's contents are unleashed through Cookie Town. Cookies and pets are forced to switch roles, and to top things off, they don't know how to reverse it, though, a certain duo is on a quest to try and reverse this spell... it is unknown if they can achieve their goal.





	1. Prologue

He had finally found it.

Standing before Adventurer Cookie was the large, ancient chest he had heard about in so many of those legends. He grinned widely, looking at its golden-colored rims and the many jewels that were embedded in the top. He patted his pet, Backpacky, on the head.

“We did it Girl, we finally found it!" He said, gleefully. “After all this time!"

Backpacky cooed back at him, lovingly.

Adventurer Cookie walked carefully up the steps leading to the chest, looking for any traps that may have been placed. As he reached the top, he prepared himself, rubbing his hands together before placing them on the bottom of the chest lid.

He shook a little out of anticipation, but just before he could lift off the lid to see what treasures awaited him inside, a voice cried out from behind him.

“STOP!”

 

Adventurer Cookie whizzed around in shock, almost slipping off the staircase. There behind him stood a larger cookie, wearing a dark cape, and wielding a large sword in one hand. Even though only one eye was open, Adventurer saw the look of fear within it.

“H-Howdy! " He stuttered. “Sorry if you wanted this chest here… finder’s keepers after all!”

The cookie sighed.

“That isn’t what I want, I’m cursed enough as it is…"

Adventurer stayed silent, out of confusion.

“Listen,” The cookie began. “That chest has a curse on it, I’ve read about it myself before.”

Adventurer began to laugh.

“Oh, Buddy. Curses are like dark fairy tales! It’s not like they’re real or anything!” He told the cookie.

The cookie went silent for a moment before speaking once more.

“I am cursed myself if you didn't catch onto that already, tell me why you’d know more about curses than me?"

“Sure thing, Bud.” Adventure replied, beginning to open the chest again.

“Please!” The cookie cried out. “Just don‘t open it! I’m begging you!”

Adventurer Cookie sighed.

“If I keep it closed will you leave me alone?” He asked.

The cookie thought for a moment.

“I suppose that would be good enough, however, I do suggest fully leaving it alone.” They replied.

“Yeah, Yeah,” Adventurer said, ignoring the cookie. “So you mind leaving now? Why are you even here in the first place?”

The cookie went silent before turning to walk out the entrance. Adventurer quickly zoomed past them, chest in his arms, with Backpacky trailing behind him.

“HAH!” He yelled back into the room. “SUCKER!- OH SHIT."

Adventurer Cookie quickly began to slip, ending with him falling back first, and the chest being launched into the air. The chest made contact with the cold, stone floor, shattering it instantly.

“Ah, Jelly paste! For a chest that’s basically fifty percent gold it sure was weak…” Adventurer whined. 

The cookie from before sprinted up to him.

“You damn fool! Now look what you’ve done!” They screamed.

Adventurer looked at the remains of the chest, a weird, white glow began to form underneath it. He began to sweat.

“Heh, W-What’s that supposed to be?” He chuckled to himself, nervously.

The other cookie stayed silent before speaking in a monotone voice.

“Run.”

“W-What?” Adventurer stuttered. 

The white glow became larger every second they waited, it seemed to be getting faster too. Adventurer quickly picked up Backpacky in his arms and bolted out of the room, followed closely by the other cookie.

As he bolted out of the cavern which held said room, he saw what looked to be another pet, the other cookie grabbed it on his way out, it was probably their pet or a stray, but that didn’t matter at the moment.

The white light began to gain on the two, they both tried desperately to run faster but in the end, it seemed to be no use. The other cookie was soon engulfed in the light, and Adventurer shared the same fate soon after.

What they both did not realize was that the light didn’t stop and was headed straight for a nearby town.


	2. Chapter 2

Gingerbrave sat in his and Gingerbright: his sister’s house, playing with his pet: Choco Drop.

It had been about a year since he and everyone else had escaped from The Witch’s grasp, leading them all to freedom. He had to admit; he was damn proud about all that.

He waved the little feather-wand around Choco Drop; they were mostly used for felines, but Choco seemed to like it, so it was fine by him.

The two‘s time together was interrupted by what felt like a shock wave, Gingerbrave quickly rushed to the window. He couldn’t see much, but he could have sworn he saw the area around the outskirts of the town become a little brighter each second, but thought nothing of it and went back to what he was doing.

He walked back into the room only to find Choco Drop trembling in fear.

“What’s wrong, Choco?” He asked him, Choco Drop didn‘t answer.

Confused, Gingerbrave looked back only for both him and his pet to be slammed violently against the wall. Gingerbrave, looked around, the windows only showed pure white, no detail, no sign of the town, just white.

Gingerbrave then heard Gingerbright’s scream coming from the hallway, he desperately tried to crawl over to wherever she was, feeling weaker with each movement.

He was so close to her room, raspily calling her name, before he had lost consciousness, along with his pet.  
—-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Choco Drop slowly opened his eyes, a loud throbbing aching in his head. From what he could see, the white light was gone and everything seemed to be normal again. Maybe what he saw was just a nightmare and soon Gingerbrave and him would be spending time together again.

He placed the palm of his hand on his forehead, hoping to ease the pain.

"…Wait a Minute…” He thought to himself.

He quickly looked at the hand, the hand was a dark brown, and oddly shaped like a cookie’s hand. He pulled at it, he felt a strange pressure, definitely attached to him.

Choco looked at the rest of himself, at least what he could see without a mirror, he had also grown legs and a torso: both of which were cookie-like in appearance and both the same color as the arm, of which he found he had another of. His feet appeared to be covered in a hard chocolate-substance, acting like shoes.

He also had little, star-shaped buttons on his torso, and what looked to be hair also made from molten chocolate which fell near one of his eyes.

He stuttered, trying to find words to say.

He had somehow become a cookie, he didn’t know whether to be scared, amazed or both. Everything had happened so suddenly, he began to wonder how Gingerbrave would react to his new body.

“Gingerbrave…” He thought.

Where was Gingerbrave? Last time Choco had seen him, he was crawling somewhere, should he should have been around somewhere. Choco Drop attempted to stand, his legs wobbling more by the second. He clinged onto wall he was slammed into in an attempt to not fall. 

“G-Gingerbrave?” He stuttered, there was no reply.

Choco’s voice had definitely become deeper, less like what his squeaks sounded like as a pet, but that wasn’t what mattered.

He shakily walked around, still clinging to the wall, continuing to call Gingerbrave’s name. He had made it to the hallway before he felt his foot touch something, he pulled it back to find a small chunk of what looked to be gingerbread on the floor.

“Well…” He muttered to himself. “That’s a little disturbing…”

Wasn’t gingerbread what most cookie flesh was made of? He honestly didn’t want to know for sure. He slid across the wall again before he stopped suddenly, he could have sworn for just a second, he saw the chunk move.

As he stood and stared at it, the chunk twitched, which soon progressed into a light shaking, Choco could hear what sounded like tiny groans seemingly coming from the chunk of gingerbread. The voice oddly sounded familiar to him.

Slowly and carefully, Choco Drop slid down the wall and began crawling towards it, trying to be prepared in case it was hostile. Choco put his hand under it, and flipped it upwards, quickly clinging to the wall once more afterwards.

The gingerbread began to open its eyes, which were a bright blue in color, aside from it's white pupils. It looked at Choco, a confused and somewhat frightened expression on its face. Choco Drop looked at it: the icing hair, the eyes, and the skull on its chest, he stood silently, before muttering.

“Gingerbrave…?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dotted line across the page means that the POV has switched from Choco Drop to Gingerbrave, or vice versa.

The chunk went silent for a few seconds, before emitting a small, fearful squeaking noise, more squeaking followed which likely meant the noise it made confused it. Choco could now tell for sure that was Gingerbrave.

“Gingerbrave!” He said. “It’s me! Choco Drop!”

Gingerbrave squeaked again, in both confusion and horror. He tried to get up, only to fall flat on his back again, he desperately cried to Choco Drop for help. Choco carefully crouched down and picked up Gingerbrave in his hands, Gingerbrave had a look of sheer terror on his face, it almost looked weird coming from someone like him.

Gingerbrave tried to get something out that Choco could understand, but nothing seemed to work, everything he said came out sounding like a squeaky-toy, each squeak being higher pitched the more he tried to scream. He whimpered in a mixture of sorrow and fear.

He pondered on what to do, before he heard what sounded like a scream, an unfamiliar voice too, sounded like somebody new. He then remembered, his sister still likely needed help. He rushed to the door of her room, only to slam face-first into it.

Gingerbrave whimpered in pain, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t open the door. Choco Drop saw Gingerbrave look at him with a pleading look in his eyes. Choco nodded and headed wobbly for the door, fiddling with the doorknob. He glanced at Gingerbrave.

“How do I… use these?“ He asked, holding up his other hand.

Gingerbrave tried to explain to him, but was only meant by Choco’s confused expression. Gingerbrave sighed and thought for a moment. Next thing Choco knew, Gingerbrave had bitten his hand, though he seemed to be trying to not hurt him. Gingerbrave pulled downwards, bending Choco’s hand a little.

Choco Drop panicked before realising that he could bend it back upwards. He continued to do it, fascinated by the movement. He only stopped after feeling Gingerbrave pull on his other arm, letting out a pitiful squeak while doing so.

“Oh! Right!” Choco exclaimed. “Sorry, Brave.”

Choco Drop turned the knob, and before he could even get the door fully open Gingerbrave was already bursting into his sister‘s room, letting out a loud squeak of which was likely a cry for Gingerbright. He stopped in his tracks upon entering, he shook a little.

Choco walked inside, he saw both a cookie and a pet he’d never met before. The cookie had shoulder-length, pink pigtails that faded into a light yellow at the ends, both pigtails were held up by golden, drop shaped hair clips. She wore a pink button up sweater, and a darker pink skirt. She also wore white knee-socks and black shoes.

The pet looked simple, a pink swirl candy, with rosy cheeks and a pair of familiar purple eyes.

 

Gingerbrave and the pet stared at each other for a while, before Gingerbrave backed up into Choco Drop, an uneasy look on his face.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Who... are these people? Where’s my sister?” Gingerbrave asked himself, worriedly.

He could have sworn that before he passed out, he could hear his sister scream, what if these two did something to her? What if she was hurt somewhere? or what if something even worse happened to her? He closed his eyes and shook before hearing a voice call out to him.

“Gingerbrave? Is that you?”

It was Gingerbright’s voice.

Gingerbrave looked around, but Gingerbright was nowhere to be found, the one thing he noticed was the pet coming closer to him. Gingerbrave whimpered and backed up more.

“Gingerbrave, it’s okay!” It exclaimed. “It’s just me! Gingerbright! Do you remember me?”

Gingerbrave went silent.

“Gingerbright…?” He asked.

The pet nodded.

“Yeah! It’s me! I could’ve sworn I knew those eyes and hair from somewhere!” It chuckled.

Gingerbrave was confused by what it meant by that, but said nothing about it, soon after he muttered out one thing.

“Prove it.”

The pet looked confused.

“Prove that it’s you.” Gingerbrave repeated. “Tell me something only my sister would know!”

The pet thought for a moment.

“Remember back when we were escaping, where you fell, scraped your knee and cried when no one else was looking?” It answered.

Gingerbrave stuttered.

“You cried for like, a full fifteen minutes-” The pet began.

“T-That’s enough proof, I believe you!" Gingerbrave cried. “Please don’t say anything else about it!”

Gingerbright giggled a little.

“I never got why you want to hide that so much, but all right.”

Gingerbrave whimpered.

“How did this happen to you?” He asked. “… How am I even able to understand you right now…?”

“Well,” Gingerbright began. “It wouldn’t be too nice if pets couldn’t understand each other, would it?”

Gingerbright saw her brother freeze in horror.

“I’m sorry, what?…” He cried.

“Oh, you didn‘t know?” Gingerbright replied.

Gingerbrave turned around, looking for the mirror Gingerbright had in her room, usually hung somewhere on her wall.

When he had eventually found it, what stared back at him was a gingerbread chunk, covered in all the features he had as a cookie. Suddenly everything made sense, his inability to move his limbs: which he now didn’t have. Why he couldn’t be understood, why everything was so big to him now.

He was also floating, which explained why he wasn’t able to feel anything underneath him. His eyes dilated with horror.

“Gingerbrave?” Gingerbright asked. “Are you feeling all right?”

Gingerbrave let out a horrified scream before falling.


	4. Chapter 4

Choco Drop and the other cookie turned to the direction of the scream. They looked to find Gingerbrave, on the floor, sobbing. His sister trying to calm him down. Choco Drop rushed over, trying not to trip over his own feet. 

“G-Gingerbrave!” He stuttered. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Gingerbrave squeaked between sobs, he glanced at himself before going back to crying. Choco and the other cookie looked at each other for a moment. Choco had a look of concern on his face while the other cookie looked at Gingerbrave in an almost disappointed way. 

“That’s Gingerbrave, Huh?” She said. “I thought he would have been well… braver with this, seems kinda wimpy coming from him.”

Choco froze.

“Cheese Drop!” He yelled at her. “Don‘t say that!..”

Gingerbrave squeaked in anger at the other cookie who he now assumed was his sisters former pet. He turned his back to her and continued his sobbing fit. Choco tried to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work, the pet turned cookie continued to cry in horror. 

Choco thought for a moment. 

" Hey! It’ll be all right!“ Choco exclaimed. “I remember back when we were escaping, there was this purple-haired cookie that knew a lot! I’m sure she’ll help us! We just need to go outside and-”

The mention of outside seemed to make Gingerbrave cry more, likely because he wanted nobody else to see him in his current state. Choco sighed and looked to Cheese for help, she however, just shrugged. 

Gingerbright looked at her brother, she needed to get him to stop crying somehow so they could try to figure out a way to fix whatever happened. She attempted to soothe him with words, but he seemed to not listen. In a moment of desperation, Gingerbright gave her brother a quick bite on the side. 

Gingerbrave yelped out in pain and shot his sister an angry look, Gingerbright smiled nervously before Choco Drop picked up her brother again. 

Gingerbrave looked at Choco, tears building up in his eyes again, he held his eyes shut in an attempt to conceal them.  Choco put on a gentle smile and went to pat Gingerbrave on the head, Brave flinched the moment he touched him.

“Trust me, being a pet won’t be so bad!” Choco said, trying to sound calming. “Plus, like I said, That purple-hair cookie should help us when we run into her!”

Gingerbrave let out a small cry before Choco interrupted him.  

“Brave, the more you argue about this, the longer we’ll be stuck this way.” He sighed.

Gingerbrave went to say something, but just ended up pouting instead, he reluctantly nodded to Choco’s idea, still wearing the same expression.

Choco placed Gingerbrave on his shoulder and hoisted himself to his feet. He stumbled out of the room, gesturing for Cheese to follow him.  He soon felt a pressure on his shoulder, like someone was grabbing on to him, said pressure caused Gingerbrave to flinch in surprise.  
Choco looked to see Cheese holding tightly onto him, she had almost tripped, judging by the pose she was in, Gingerbright desperately held onto her jacket, trying to keep her up.

“Um… Do you mind if I hold on to you for a while? I don‘t really have the hang of walking yet…” She chuckled. 

Choco smiled at her.

“Sure thing! But I warn you: I’m not good at walking myself…” 

The two smiled at each other and held hands, walking into the hallway, Gingerbright floated behind them, gaining confused glances from her brother.  Choco gave Gingerbrave a few pats on the head, the former cookie let out annoyed squeaks in response.

Suddenly, Gingerbrave went silent and stared at a wall near the front door, Choco looked in the wall's direction and saw Gingerbrave’s candy-cane, lying against said wall, It had been Gingerbrave’s good-luck charm ever since the escape.  
Gingerbrave slid across Choco’s shoulder, trying to get to the other which was closer to the cane, however he ended up squeaking for Choco to hold him instead. Choco held out his hands, and Gingerbrave slid into them.

“What’s the matter, Brave?” Choco asked him. “Do you want to take your cane with us?”

Gingerbrave nodded.

Choco went towards the cane, as he was about to grab it, Gingerbrave jumped out of his hands and landed on the cane, almost missing it, he bit down on to the cane to tighten his grip. He tried to float, but all he could do was dangle inches from the floor.

Gingerbright floated under her brother and tried to lift him up, they began to lift the cane a few feet off the ground before it once again fell, the two almost falling off with it. Choco sighed, and grabbed the cane from them, Bright let go, while Brave held on and glared at Choco. Choco tilted the cane over and held out his hand, he shook it and Gingerbrave fell off and into Choco’s hand, letting out a tiny squeak as he hit it. 

“For someone who wants to find out what happened so badly, you sure are wasting time…” He murmured. 

Gingerbrave growled.  
Choco placed the angry pet back onto his shoulder and twiddled the cane around in his hand before opening the door, a cold breeze rushed over him and Cheese, it almost felt weird feeling more than his head being touched by the wind, or whatever his head was as a pet.  

He and Cheese walked around, the town seemed oddly empty, the few cookies he did see seemed to rush away before he could get a look at their faces. He could swear he could hear voices from some houses he passed, but couldn’t make out what they were saying.

Choco turned a corner and instantly smashed into someone, the impact sent him falling onto the ground, Brave bit down onto his shoulder to try to not fall off. As Cheese helped the two up, he got a look at who it was he slammed into. 

She had shoulder-length, messy pink hair, two longer strands of hair hanging down the front, the tips looked like leaves, along with a part of her bangs, she also had a D-pad hair clip. Her clothing was simple, a pink hoodie, a lighter pink skirt, and what appeared to be black, Tetris-patterned stockings. 

Her pet begun to pull on her hood, the pet itself had a simple look, a tiny pink strawberry, a nervous expression on its face. The cookie looked at her phone and sighed.

“Dammit, there goes my winning streak…”

She met eyes with Choco.

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “Sorry ‘bout the whole smashing into you thing, I’m supposed to be looking for some people, but got wrapped up in this game!”

“Ah… it’s fine!..” Choco stuttered, trying to smile.

The Cookie scrolled though something on her phone.

“So, have you seen any of this people? I have a list of names on here-” she said, however, she stopped mid-sentence. 

She stared at Gingerbrave, who nervously slid closer to Choco’s head in response, she looked over at Choco, then back at Brave, before she spoke again.

“Ah! Choco Drop and Gingerbrave?” She asked. 

Choco froze, and Brave let out a loud squeak of disbelief. Choco and Cheese begun to back away before the cookie stopped them.

“Wait, before you run off screaming, just wanna let you know: It’s me, Pocket Strawberry! That game system pet!” She told them.

Choco stopped.

"… Strawberry Cookie’s pet?” He asked her.

She nodded.

“The one and only!” 

Choco looked at Pocket‘s pet again, who now hid behind her, a look of horror on its face.

“So, does that mean your… pet, is...?” He stuttered, unable to get everything out.

”Sure is!” She said, seeming to understand anyway.”Our Lil shy Strawberry!”

Strawberry whimpered in embarrassment. Brave squeaked at little at her, she quietly squeaked back, the two soon had begun to start what seemed to be a conversation, Bright joining in. Pocket looked at Cheese Drop when she heard Gingerbright's squeaks.

“You must be Cheese Drop, right?” She asked.

Cheese Drop nodded.  
“And so that would make your pet Gingerbright…” She muttered to herself, before smiling. “Great! Now I have two of the people I need!”

“What do you mean?” Choco asked. “What do you need us for?..”

“To put it shortly, we’re having a ‘meet up’ at Roll Cake’s house.” She said. “Or what used to be his house before…ah you'll see when you get there! We just need you four there.”

“Did something happen to him?” He asked, fumbling his words a little. “Where even is his house?"

“Down this street, and to your right, has broken stuff all up in the lawn, can’t miss it!” She exclaimed. 

Choco nodded, and grabbed Cheese’s hand again, Pocket waved to them as she ran off in the other direction, possibly to find the others,Strawberry following behind her. Choco and Cheese soon ended up at the house, it was how Pocket described, looking beaten up in some areas. 

Choco went up and knocked on the door, when it opened, a cookie stood there, his hair and eyes a light green, and his sweater and shoes being a darker green, he wore a cream-yellow vest over his sweater. 

“Ah, Choco and Cheese Drop! Come on in!” He told them, his voice had a soft tone to it.

The four walked in, on one side, there was a group of cookies talking, their pets sitting down on the other side, the two now-cookies placed Brave and Bright with the other pets, and went to the crowd of other cookies to speak with them.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gingerbrave looked around, he didn‘t understand, why was he here? Who were all these other people? What was going on? 

He sighed, before he overheard a conversation from two of the pets, he looked over to his side, nearby, he saw what looked like a pastel-pink pearl, shaped in a way that gave it the appearance of having hair, who seemed to be crying slightly, and a little, teardrop-shaped pepper, who wore a familiar-looking headband. 

The pearl spoke though a sob. 

“You don’t understand how hard I’ve worked!” It cried. "I was supposed to be the best dancer in the world! Now I’m trapped in a form with no arms, no legs, and no way to do what I love!”

The pepper grumbled. 

“You think you’re the only damn one affected by this? I’m supposed to be a fierce fighter, not some pet for people to cuddle like a damn toy!” It yelled.

Gingerbrave recognized the voices. 

“Whipped Cream?” He asked the two.”… Red Pepper?”

The two turned to him, the pearl wore a shocked expression, while the pepper looked more confused. 

“Who the hell are you, and how the hell do you know our names?!” the pepper growled.

“It’s me!” Brave cried. “Gingerbrave! You gotta believe me!” 

Red Pepper went up, looked Gingerbrave down, and sniffed him. Brave tensed up before Pepper backed away, shocked.

“Holy shit… it IS you…” He muttered. 

“So… this happened to everyone?..” Gingerbrave whimpered.

“I don’t know, what the fuck do you think?” Pepper growled at him.

A voice spoke from behind them.

“Now Now, Pepper,” It said. “be nice, we’re all stressed out here.” 

The three turned to it, there stood what looked to be a little log, most of its face and body being covered in blue cloth, a shuriken-shape on the front of the lower piece.  
Ninja, definitely Ninja. 

“I’m the most stressed out here!!” Pepper screamed. “I have the right!!”

Cream choked out a sob.

“I’m the one who has to worry about Herby seeing me like this!” He cried. “What if he’s still a cookie? What if he doesn’t know how to help me!? What if-”

“NOBODY GIVES A SHIT ABOUT YOUR ‘HERBY’ RIGHT NOW!” Pepper screeched at him.

The group went quiet, before Whipped Cream let out a loud sob, large tears running down his face. Pepper backed away, an uncomfortable and slightly guilty look on his face, Ninja simply sighed. Gingerbrave went over and rubbed against Whipped Cream, trying to calm him down, Cream continued to sob, muttering to himself about Herb. 

Brave looked out for the leafy-green cookie, or whatever form he was in then. Many other cookies and pets walked in, each one being a switched pair, but still no sign of Herb, Brave began to wonder what had happened to him, he hoped it was nothing too bad.

After what seemed like hours, the Green cookie wearing the vest went up to the door in response to a soft knock. Gingerbrave couldn’t see who was there, then the green cookie spoke.

“Teapot! What took so long?” He asked.

Teapot? Who was Teapot? 

A voice replied from outside.

“It took a while for me to actually be…well, okay with leaving the house, then Pocket met up with me and told us to come here, so I did.” It said, stuttering slightly.

the green cookie simply stepped out of the way, in walked a cookie, who looked almost identical to Herb, however, Brave could notice the different pattern on the cookies apron, and the longer hair, which was tied into a small braid that draped over his shoulder. His face was also covered in freckles.

A potted shrub floated beside him, leaves on its forehead acting like a fringe of hair, it shifted uncomfortably in its pot. 

Cream let out a loud sob, Brave turned to him.

“Whipped Cream, what’s wrong?” He asked, worried.

“I knew it…” Whipped Cream cried. “Now me and Herby will have to break up now that I’m a pet, and we’ll never get to be together again…”

Brave looked at the cookie again, he was talking to another cookie, whom looked like a female version of Whipped Cream, right down to the colors, although hers had a more red-tone to them.

" Cream…” Gingerbrave whimpered. “I don’t think that’s your Herb…” 

Whipped Cream had a confused expression on his face. 

“What do you me-mean?” He asked, though tears. 

The cookie placed his pet down with the others, giving it a little pat before the pink cookie pulled him towards the others. The pet looked at Cream and frowned slightly in concern, it floated over to him.

“Sir?..” It asked, in a quiet tone. “What’s the matter? Why are you crying?”

Whipped Cream’s head perked up when hearing the pets familiar voice, he looked the pet down, stopping on the symbol on its pot, a little sprout shape, Cream’s crying began to slow. 

“H… Herb?..” He stuttered. 

The pet went quiet for a second.

“You… know my name?” It asked. “Have we met before?”

Cream smiled, tears still in his eyes.

“Herby!” He cried, joyfully. “It’s me! Whipped Cream Cookie!” 

The pet paused before a smile spread across its face.

“Whippy?” It exclaimed.

The two stood for a moment, before screaming happily and rubbing against each other, lovingly. Pepper grumbled.

“Ech, Cheesy…” he muttered to himself.

Gingerbrave looked at the many former cookies surrounding him, he sighed, he wished he knew what happened, the only emotions he was met with was confusion and despair. 

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, a cookie walked in uninvited. They wore what seemed to be knight’s clothing, a helmet covering their entire face, everything they wore was colored a deep, jet-black.

In their hands, they held two things, another cookie, and yet another pet. The cookie had a tan-skin tone, chocolate chips acted like freckles as they covered every inch of her body, her hair was a deep reddish-brown, and held in a short, scruffy ponytail, she was dressed like an explorer, right down to a backpack. 

The pet itself was a strangely familiar looking cowboy hat, with a pair of stubby, short arms right above its rim. 

The mysterious helmet-wearing cookie lifted them both into the air, and yelled in a loud, distorted voice. 

“IT WAS THESE FUCKERS RIGHT HERE!”


	5. Chapter 5

The room went silent.

”D-Did we invite you here or…?” the green-haired cookie asked.

Another cookie jumped on his shoulders, cutting him off and almost making him tumble over. The other cookie had the same peach skin-tone as the green-haired cookie, however, his hair was instead a bright red, the bangs slicked back and the rest of his hair hanging down, the back part reaching the top of his back.

He wore a ripped up, pale-red tank top, with a prohibition sign printed onto it, his black jeans were full of holes, and his shoes were a dark red. He also wore a black, spiked bracelet on his left wrist. He grinned mischievously, eyeing the sword that was placed in a belt, wrapped around the mysterious cookies waist.

“Nice sword!” He chucked. “Mind if I borrow it to see how well it swings?~”

“Red…” The green-haired cookie sighed.

He went to grab the sword, but the mysterious cookie dropped Adventurer and pulled it out of their belt, out of the red-haired cookies reach. To everyone’s surprise, the sword let out a gasp for air.

The sword turned over to face the cookie that held it, the sword itself had a dark-purple handle, a red, 4-pointed gemstone placed within it, it was also decorated with two halves of an Oreo. One of it’s eyes was colored a deep red, while the other was missing completely, a scar over the eyelid. 

It squeaked angrily at the cookie, likely telling them to put it down. The cookie responded by throwing down the sword, almost impaling Adventurer, who was trying to crawl away, since he had no knowledge on how floating worked. The cookie looked at Adventurer and grabbed him by the rim once more, bringing him to their face.

“Explain yourself, dumbass.” They growled at him.

Adventurer squeaked quickly, desperately trying to deny ever going near the chest, flailing his stubs around as he spoke, the cookie stared at him before turning to the other cookie they held.

" Since your little friend here is too stubborn to admit anything, you tell me what happened...” They sneered.

“Oh!” The other cookie exclaimed, speaking in a Southern accent. “Me: Backpacky, and Adventurer found this really pretty chest! Then this cookie bursted in and tried to stop us! Then Adventurer dropped the chest, and it shattered everywhere-”

Adventurer let out a loud squeak, and wiggled his stubs towards Backpacky, trying to stop her from talking. Adventurer looked out into the crowd, they all stared at him, some surprised, some worried, but most angry. Adventurer covered his face in fear as he and Backpacky were dropped to the ground, him being pulled into the crowd of former cookies by Pepper soon after, the sword pulled itself out of the floor and followed.

Backpacky was placed with the other group of cookie turned pets, Choco approached her.

“Do you mind, um… telling us the rest of how this happened?..” He stuttered.

Backpacky shrugged.

“I’ve told pretty much everything,” She said. “other than that the other cookie said it was cursed and that a huge white light rushed over us for a while, it was kinda painful, but then I passed out so…”

“White light…” Choco muttered to himself.

He went quiet before stuttering at Backpacky.

“You…caused this?”

Backpacky thought.

“I guess? I don’t know, I was there, but I wasn’t the one who opened the chest, either way, from what that other cookie says, we’re all cursed now.” She sighed.

“We’re cursed?” Red exclaimed, still on the green-haired ones back. “AWESOME! I never thought a curse could actually improve my life! Now I can do everything by myself and not be held back, eh, bro?”

He messed up the green cookies hair, who then shoved him off their back.

“Red, stop it! This is serious!” He yelled at him, Red simply smirked.

“Come on, Green, learn to have a little fun in your life!” He chuckled.

Green simply sighed at his brother's attitude, then faced back towards the others, the group was silent for a few moments, only the squeaks of their former owners keeping the room from going into a quiet state. Choco looked at Backpacky, a worried look in his eyes.

“Can you… tell us about what happened after the light got to you?” He asked.

Backpacky nodded.

“Sure thing!” She exclaimed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—  
“I swear I didn‘t do it!” Adventurer cried.

“We’re not deaf!” Pepper screamed at the hat. ”Your ‘pet’ told us everything we needed to know!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO US!?”

Adventurer stuttered.

“I-It was just so pretty..!” he whimpered, trying to smile.

Pepper growled.

“You‘re lucky I have no arms, or I would tear you to fucking shreds!” Pepper screamed at him.

He went to lunge at him, but Ninja quickly bit down on the back of Pepper’s headband and begun to drag him back towards the group. Pepper tried to escape his grip.

“Lemme at him!” He screamed. 

“Pepper, that’s enough, there are children here.” Ninja sighed.

Pepper growled again, shaking in anger. Adventurer let out a sigh of relief before Cream spoke.

“What the hell were you thinking?..” He whimpered, trying to keep in tears.

Adventurer went to open his mouth, but couldn’t think of anything to say, Cream choked out a quiet sob.

“They told you it was cursed! Why would you still take it?..”

“I… I thought curses weren’t real!” Adventurer stuttered. “How was I supposed to know they weren’t joking?”

“Well, you know now after ruining my dream!” Cream cried. “You better figure out how to fix this, or I swear to God I’ll-”

“Whippy, please…” Herb whimpered.

Whipped Cream looked at Herb, then slowly looked back at Adventurer, sighing.  
“This better at least have a cure, or else…” he grumbled. “I have my eye on you…”

Gingerbrave pushed past Cream, and slowly slid up to Adventurer.

“D-Do you even know how to fix this?” he whimpered.

Adventurer tapped his nubs together, sweating and nervously gritting his teeth.

“Well… no… I don’t…” He whimpered. “I don’t even know what kind of curse was placed on that thing!..”

“YOU DON’T KNOW HOW TO FIX THIS?!” Whipped Cream cried, tears finally starting to pour out again.

Adventurer froze, before slowly shaking his head and covering his face.

the former cookies fell silent, aside from a few whimpers and cries. They all pondered about what to do, getting out of this strange situation would be tough to do, if not almost impossible. Suddenly Gingerbrave’s head perked up.

“Hey!” Gingerbrave exclaimed. “I have an idea!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—  
Choco froze as he felt something tug on his cane, he looked to see Brave pulling on the end, he seemed to smile a little once he caught Choco’s attention.

“What’s wrong, Brave?” Choco asked, picking the gingerbread chunk up.

Gingerbrave squeaked at Choco, trying to tell him something. When the cookie reacted with confusion, Brave continued to squeak, getting more and more desperate sounding as he went on. When he did not respond, Gingerbrave slumped down in Choco’s hands, a hopeless expression on his face, he let out squeaky whimpers as the other pet turned cookies gained disappointed expressions.

Suddenly, a pet started floating away from the others: Matcha, now a green tea bag, still possessing her large, black horns that sat on side of her head, covered in vines and leaves. Herb made a little “hoo” noise at her as she floated by, the only sound he could still make.

Matcha smiled at Herb before continuing on her way. She approached a cookie who was curled up in a corner, away from both crowds. They had the same colors as Matcha did when she was a cookie, however, instead of horns, laid a leaf, drooping by the cookies forehead, held up my a long, otherwise bare stem.

their hair was long, reaching down to their lower back, the bangs falling over the cookies face. they wore a long, brown kimono, with green trimmings and ribbons.

They looked up at Matcha, their eyes having large bags under them, Matcha squeaked quietly to them, gesturing to Brave a few times, the cookie shook a little before responding.

“I-I have to say that… to all these people?..” They whimpered.

Matcha nodded.

“Ooh…” The cookie cried to himself. “I-I’m not good with people…”

Matcha nuzzled him a little, and lifted him to his feet, the cookies legs shook, both out of fear, and out of the inexperience he had with walking. He slowly walked over to the center of the room and gulped before he shakingly spoke.

“G-Gingerbrave said t-that…” He began.

Everyone stared at him, he shook harder.

“He said we should look for a cure to this curse! Like trying to find the chest that caused this!” He quickly said, slumping down onto the floor soon after.

Choco turned to Gingerbrave, who frantically nodded, confirming that was what he wanted. Choco looked at the cookie.

“You can understand him, Green Tea?” He asked.

The cookie shook when his name was mentioned, he inhaled in a soft-tone before speaking again.

“Strangely, I can only faintly understand what Matcha tells me… maybe it’s because we’re combi’s?” He stuttered. “I’m really not sure…“

Choco nodded, though he didn’t really understand what Green Tea meant. He turned back to Brave, who was beginning to squeak quietly to get his attention back. Choco Drop rubbed the pets cheek lightly to keep him calm.

“Don’t worry, Brave. I think that’s the best idea we could go with honestly.” He said, soothingly.

Brave smiled, before a voice arose from the crowd.

" But isn’t that chest… broken or somethin’?…” It said, the words being slurred a little.

Choco turned to the source, there stood a cookie, about the same size and build Sparkling Cookie was.

Their skin was slightly dark, in contrast to their creamy-white, bubbly hair, matching the stubble on their chin and pinkish-gray eyes. They wore what looked to be a replica of Sparkling’s outfit, but the bowtie was bigger and more colorful, along with the suspenders.

They held a bottle in their right hand, taking drinks out of it every now and then, Choco thought a little.

“Well, I mean, we could always fix the chest, or maybe we could bring it to that purple-haired cookie so she can make a cure from it!” He answered.

The Cookie thought.

"…Ugh…Which one though…?" He muttered drunkenly.

Choco pondered, he couldn’t remember her name in the slightest, she had never really cared to spend time around other cookies, as she was always caught up in some work, so he never got a chance to remember her name.

“Uh… hmm…” Choco muttered to himself.”... The one with the hat!”

The other cookie was quiet for a moment.

“Was she that maid cookie or what?..”

Green spoke up.

“No, That’s Blackberry. She’s in a completely different town with her daughter either way, it would take too long to get there!” He said. “We’d be stuck this way for weeks on end if we went there on foot, and half of us don’t have any other choice!”

The girl next to Herb Teapot spoke.

“Well…who else has purple hair?…”

the group thought before Teapot seemed to perk up.

“Oh! A-Alchemist?” He stuttered.

“Yes! Her!” Choco exclaimed. “How do you remember her name?“

“S-Sometimes she brings me and Herb stuff to help our plants grow, it really works!..” Teapot replied, smiling shyly.

Herb hooed a little in response, nodding.

“But… where does she live again..?” Choco stuttered.

The armored cookie quickly grabbed him.

“Forget all the damn questions and just GO!” They growled. “If you don’t fix this, your little ‘friend’ will be getting her throat SLIT!”

Choco froze, as did Backpacky. The room was silent before Choco stuttered.

“O-Okay okay! I-I’ll start looking! I… I just need to think of a plan first!..” He sounded like he was almost about to cry.

The cookie dropped him roughly, as he got up from the impact, he put Gingerbrave down again.

“Maybe… head back to the others. Just in case they get even more angry…” He whispered to him.

Gingerbrave nodded and dragged himself back to the ‘pets’.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—  
The sword floated up to Brave.

“I’m… so sorry… Dark Spirit… they…” They stuttered, trying to make a sentence.

“N-No… It’s fine! As long as they don’t actually… you know, try to kill Choco Drop…” Brave stuttered.

The sword nodded, and kept their eye on Dark Spirit, who was still braiding Backpacky.

“So, Who… are you anyway?” Gingerbrave asked.

“Dark Choco Cookie…” They mumbled, still having their eyes locked on their former pet.

“Wait, You’re that cookie who got corrupted by that swo-” Gingerbrave asked, before Dark Choco interrupted him.

“Yes!.. That’s me… don’t remind me…” They sighed.

Gingerbrave sat confused before he heard Ninja’s voice.

“So, you and Choco are planning to find a cure, correct?”

Brave turned to him and nodded.

“Well, I’d like to…request you do something then.” Ninja told him.

Gingerbrave stared confused.

"… Maybe you could at least keep some of the pets as cookies…” He muttered.

“Huh? Why would I do that?” Gingerbrave asked.

Ninja gestured to behind them. Gingerbrave looked over and saw two cookies talking in a corner of the room. One was tall, and had bright yellow hair, tied in a small ponytail which oddly enough didn‘t stop hair from falling down the back of his head, even with the combined effort of the green headband they wore.

Bandages wrapped around their arms, and they wore shorts the same color as their headband.

Next to them was a shorter cookie, their skin was a ghostly pale, and their eyes were a dull lavender. Their hair was a blueish-white tone, and a light shadow partly covered their face. They adjusted their coat, which was worn over their light blue sweater.

“I-Is that?..” Gingerbrave stuttered.

“Paprika Punching Bag and Little Ghost…” Pepper grumbled to himself.

“His name is Occult Cookie now.” Ninja replied, correcting him.

“Whatever…” Pepper growled.

Ninja sighed and shook his head before looking back at Brave.

“Either way, he’s just been… so happy to be alive and well again.” He whimpered. “Even the thought of ripping this away from him pains me…”

“Ah, I see…but what about you?” Gingerbrave asked.

“If I have to stay as a pet just so he can stay as a cookie, then so be it.” Ninja replied. “I won’t mind.”

“I’ll mind!!” Pepper yelled. “How will we do anything together if you’re a pet!? How will we train together?!”

“We’ll figure something out.” Ninja soothingly said.

Pepper went to argue, but found himself unable to find something to say, so he slumped onto the floor and fumed to himself, Ninja tried to comfort him, but Pepper only grumbled in response. Ninja sighed and turned to Brave.

“Do you think you could at least… try to do that?” He asked.

Brave nodded.

“I’ll try for you two!” He exclaimed.

Ninja smiled gratefully, though his mask covered it up almost completely.

“Thank you, Gingerbrave.”

Gingerbrave smiled back at him.

Suddenly, Choco walked back over to Brave, sitting down next to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------—

“So, I’ve thought about it,” He told him. “we’re gonna go into that weird forest where Backpacky and Adventurer found that chest, and hopefully we’ll be able to run into Alchemist or find her house…”

Brave nodded.

Choco got up to leave, holding Brave in his hands, before he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned to find Cheese Drop.

“Hey!” She exclaimed. “What makes you think I’m letting you go alone?”

"… Huh?” Choco questioned.

“You could get hurt out there, I’m gonna make sure you’re safe!~” He giggled.

“Cheese, you’re... you’re two years younger than me-” Choco began, Cheese quickly shushed him.

“You don’t have a choice you know, you’ll need the help, anyway!”

Choco sighed, but smiled at his sister.

“Fine, fine, you can tag along with me.” He chuckled.

Brave let out a tiny squeak, pouting slightly.

Two other cookies muttered to each other before walking up to the two. One had white hair, the bangs reaching down to his face; the sides slicked back.

He wore a black tank-top which had a lighter gray dice picture on it and matching black fingerless-gloves; he wore white shorts, and black sneakers, with white kneesocks.

His supposed brother looked like him, yet shorter. His hair was also a bright red, instead of white, his clothes matched his brothers, other than the red-tones on them. They both had freckles, the tall twin’s where black, and the shorter twin’s were white.

The tall one spoke up.

“Yo, Choco Drop! If you’re taking Cheese with you, mind taking us along too? We’ll be like a whole gang of common-grades!” He exclaimed.

Gingerbrave went to squeak at them before Bright floated over and stopped him. She gestured towards the twins pet. A blue baseball-cap, they couldn’t see their face, as the pet had their face pressed up against the taller twin's arm. When Bright squeaked at them, the pet squeak back, turning their head slightly to show a single, blue eye.

Choco realized.

“Ah! You’re the Dice Bros!” he exclaimed.

The two nodded in sync with each other, Choco smiled.

“Nice to know you two are okay after… all of this…” he chuckled.

“Same to you, bud!” White Dice grinned, ruffling up Choco’s hair.

As Choco giggled, Cheese walked over to the door and opened it.

“We should likely get going! Don’t wanna wait too long!” She said.

The other three nodded and heading out the door, Choco waving goodbye to everyone else before leaving with the others. The four were about to start their journey outside of town when Choco spotted Pocket and Strawberry walking towards the house.

Choco thought for a moment before handing Brave to Cheese and rushing towards Pocket, waving his arms to get her attention. She turned in his direction, smiling and waving in response. The cookie she was helping tripped over their own foot and fell.

As Choco got closer, he noticed the cookie’s two head’s, and stopped. He rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn’t just seeing things, sure enough, the cookie still had two heads once he opened his eyes again.

“W-Who is…?” Choco stuttered, fearfully.

“The Dumbbell twins!” She exclaimed. “They’re conjoined! Isn’t that cool?”

Choco stuttered, one of the twins giving him a thumbs up and a grin.

“Uh… Yeah! Cool!..” Choco whimpered, trying to smile.

The two were pretty much identical, short, scruffy black hair, dark skin tone. The only thing that didn’t match was their eyes. The left twin had light blue eyes, and the right twin had dark fuchsia eyes.

A pet begun to scream at them, trying to wiggle free from Strawberry grasp, making her whimper. The pet was a small blob of black icing, its shade being complemented by its bright-red eyes.

“So, That’s… Muscle?” Choco asked, trying not to chuckle at the size of the former bodybuilder.

The Dumbbell twins got up, and the right one nodded.

“Uh-Huh! Isn’t he adorable?~” They asked, gushing over the icing blob.

Muscle fell quiet, before starting to scream again, this time while blushing out of embarrassment. Choco nodded and smiled a little.

Choco then heard Brave squeak at him from the distance, likely for taking so long, Choco turned to Pocket.

“So… me, Cheese and the Dice Bros are going off to look for a cure to all this… would you… like to join us?” He asked.

Pocket thought for a moment before she nodded.

“Sure thing! Seems like a cool adventurer like in the games!” she grinned. “Just lemme help these two first!”

She guided the two cookies inside, Strawberry placing Muscle in their hands before they entered. Pocket rushed over to the other commons, and thus, the journey began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa sorry this took so long to write, I got writers block half-way into it. 
> 
> Hopefully I still made this chapter enjoyable to read ;w;


End file.
